zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zelda Wiki
:The page we have at Zelda Wiki.org about you guys sucks. We want to improve it but need the info.—Matt (talk) 02:02, 8 February 2009 (UTC) which is actuly better? (i know obviously zeldapedia editors are going to zeldapedia and vice versa but satisticly which has more articles and such?) Oni Dark Link 17:57, 23 March 2009 (UTC) i thought id get an answear like that actuly but is it true? Oni Dark Link 21:24, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Neutrality Seriously, just read this article. It's one paragraph and it screams "BLAAAAH ZELDAPEDIA IS THE WORSTEST ONE BECAUSE THEY HAVE LESS EDITS AND ACTIVITY AND THEY RIP OFF WIKIPEDIA AND ZELDA WIKI" (which, that last point's a little moot; has anyone ever compared our Majora's Mask "Reception" section with Wikipedia's?). I think I'll edit this a bit, but I might need some help. --Ando 18:19, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Well, the original page created a year ago said: "The Zelda Wiki is a wiki hosted on Wikia. It is very similar to this one." Very informative. I took it upon myself to write something meaningful, so I thought I'd state a few facts. I think at the time I wrote it they had about half the number of articles as we had here (maybe around 1000), and I compared their user list with ours. They're just numbers summarised in a brief sentence, I wasn't aware of any negative overtones. I took out the wikipedia bit since it could be taken as defamatory (again it was another fact, I was just aware that many of the longer articles I glanced through last year had been dumped verbatim from wikipedia). And I'm not sure if one example is enough for the last statement, but again it was just a fact I added; I often see images which I've edited/retouched and uploaded here appearing there soon after, and I don't have any particular issue with it. Anywho, improve away! --Adamcox82 18:41, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Retrieved from "http://www.zeldawiki.org/Talk:Zeldapedia" quotes. hehe '--C2' 12:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) same reason i do. To try and get sucked into a zelda game be strangling myself with a controller. Oni Link 22:54, October 9, 2009 (UTC) no visuals but there is a lot of references Oni Link 23:05, October 9, 2009 (UTC) should there be pages for all the other Zelda sites? Wikis Zelda (talk) 16:24, November 17, 2009 (UTC) itd seem more like advertising then informitive. We do have a page titled list of zelda related sites and thats good enough for me. Oni Link 18:00, November 17, 2009 (UTC) competing? I dont think there is a competition we're clearly better Oni Link 22:00, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Competition isn't over until we have a perfectly complete site, which is unlikely to happen ever.—'Triforce' 14 23:33, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Updated I made some updates to this page, since Zelda Wiki has changed a bit in the past few years. For example, the mastermind system has been eliminated, and Zelda Wiki is now considered its own, independent entity. I also invite Zeldapedia editors to update your page on Zelda Wiki, considering that the information there is sadly out of date. Cheers!Dashing Rainbow Dash (talk) 05:24, July 10, 2013 (UTC)